Swabbie
:For the Plants vs. Zombies 2 version, see Imp Pirate Zombie. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 0 |set = Colossal |rarity = Uncommon |class = Sneaky |tribe = Imp Pirate Zombie |trait = Amphibious |ability = None |flavor text = When he's not fighting Plants, you'll find him swabbing the Zombot Plank Walker's poop deck.}} Swabbie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 0 to play, and has 1 /1 . He can also be made by Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, , and . He has the Amphibious trait, and does not have any abilities. Origins He is based on the Imp Pirate Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies 2. His name is based on the real meaning of swabbie, a slang for a low ranked member of the navy. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Imp Pirate Zombie *'Trait:' Amphibious *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Uncommon Card description When he's not fighting Plants, you'll find him swabbing the Zombot Plank Walker's poop deck. Update history Update 1.4.14 *Class added: Update 1.22.12 *Set - Rarity change: Token → Colossal - Uncommon * |0 }} Strategies With Swabbie is in most cases only useful as a shield to absorb incoming fire for the zombie hero, as his basic stats do not allow him to survive very long or deal significant damage to plants or the plant hero. However, he can be boosted for extra damage or defense, with the help of Maniacal Laugh and the like. A pirate-themed deck using Imp-Throwing Gargantuar or Zombot Plank Walker, to spawn a Swabbie or in the case of the latter, spawning more pirate zombies, and , benefits Swabbie and other pirate zombies from Swashbuckler Zombie, who raises their stats when they hurt the plant hero. An Imp-themed one with Toxic Waste Imp, adding the Deadly trait to all Imp zombies, and Imp Commander, to draw an extra card when an Imp hurts the zombie hero, can take great advantage of Swabbie. Against Anything that can attack can destroy this zombie. Use minimal powered plants or tricks, and Bounce this zombie if he gets powered up too much. Try to not waste useful cards like Wild Berry or Sizzle on it unless it's boosted, as they can be saved for stronger zombies later on. Sour Grapes is a good plant against this zombie as it can destroy it without needing to waste any potentially useful cards. Gallery Swabbie0BrainStat.jpg|Swabbie's statistics SwabbieCardImage.png|Swabbie's card image (note that he lacks his left arm) DedSwabbie.png|Swabbie destroyed Swabbie AmphibiousH.png|Swabbie on an aquatic lane Frozen Swabbie.png|Swabbie frozen DeadlySwabbie.png|Swabbie with the Deadly trait Vì.PNG|Swabbie with the Deadly trait due to Toxic Waste Imp's ability Swabbie_in_Multiplayer_menu.jpeg|Swabbie in the Multiplayer menu Swa99ie.jpg|Swabbie with 9 /9 and Frenzy SwabbieAttacking.png|Swabbie attacking 3idiots.png|Three Swabbies with next to each other swabbieimp.jpg|Swabbie next to (note the similarities) Swabbiwithamustache.png|Swabbie with a mustache gained from Imposter SwabbieStrikethrough.png|Swabbie with the Strikethrough trait Old SwabbieHDescription.png|Swabbie's statistics SwabbieCard.png|Swabbie's card Swabbie-stats.png|Swabbie's statistics SwabbieNewCard.png|Swabbie's card Swabbie conjured by triplication.jpg|Swabbie's statistics after being Conjured by Triplication vgju.jpg|Neptuna's and Swabbies with their stats increased Trivia *He, Toxic Waste Imp, Walrus Rider, Fishy Imp, Impfinity Clone and Space Cowboy are the only Imps to have the Amphibious trait. *Oddly, when he was a token, he could still be played by in the tutorial on his own. *He, Zombot Plank Walker and are the only pirate zombies to have the Amphibious trait. *He and are the only cards to have a cost of 0 naturally. See also *Imp-Throwing Gargantuar * * Category:Pirate cards Category:Amphibious cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Imps Category:Cards Category:Imp cards Category:Zombie cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Uncommon zombies (Heroes) Category:Colossal cards